


be my light

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Magic, Random & Short, What's new?, Witches, soft, they just sit and do a bit of stargazing, this ficlet is an excuse for me to write more magical stuff that has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: Something about the bright moonlight glinting against the older witch's eyes, the soft crashing of waves and the whistling of the wind that fills in the silence, makes Seungmin feel content, and safe. A soft smile makes it's way into his face.✿or: a quiet time for witches!2min under the night sky
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	be my light

**Author's Note:**

> just finished binge-watching The Owl House and got inspired (by ep. 4!!), and then this happened lmao ~~(the way I see seungsung's dynamic on lumity, but still wrote 2min anyway)~~ but there's no actual TOH references, sorry
> 
> overall song for this ficlet: be my light by kevin oh

"I knew I'd find you here."

Seungmin hums in acknowledgement, eyes focused on the last bits of the twilight fading into the into the sky, dusk settles in the surroundings.

He was sitting by the edge of the cliff, sound of waves crashing against the rocks below resonates throughout the place.

He hears a bit of shuffling behind him before balls of white light begins to surround him, floating in the air like huge, unmoving fireflies. He gingerly lets one float above his palms and heaves a sigh.

"Hyung, the stars are coming out soon anyway, why bother?"

Minho takes a seat beside him, snatching the light from his hands a little too aggressively, causing it to pop like a bubble. Seungmin frowns at this, taking another ball of light, gently tapping his forefinger on it to turn it blue.

Minho snaps his fingers, turning all of the lights, including the one in Seungmin's hands into mint green. "Does it bother you?" He asks, leaning back, his arms supporting his upper body.

Seungmin smiles wryly. "Not as much as _you_ bother me."

Minho scoffs and shove his shoulders. Seungmin just laughs, clutching his cloak tighter around his shoulders, hugging himself. The breeze is getting more chilly and it seems that he was pretty much underdressed.

Minho must've noticed him slightly trembling because he clicks his tongue disapprovingly. He makes a move to take off his coat but Seungmin stops him. 

"I'm fine." He says but the wind decided to be a jerk right at that moment and blew an extra cold breeze, making him shiver involuntarily.

Minho flicks his forehead, a satisfied smile settling on his face when he earns a yelp from Seungmin. 

"Why are you so insistent on sulking here anyway?" Minho asks as he wraps the coat on Seungmin's shoulders, firm and snug.

The sweet scent of watermelons and a hint of magic fills his nose as he takes a deep breath, the warmth of the coat and Minho immediately making him feel cozy. 

"I'm not sulking."

"Sure, tell that to the wilting dandelions on your side."

Seungmin startles at this and whips his head around. And there are indeed, about ten dandelions bowing to the ground, nearly dried out. He hurriedly mutters apologies towards the sleepy plants, sprinkling some of his magic over them.

He hears Minho giggle at this. Seungmin pretends that the sound didn't cause the butterflies in his stomach to run wild and huffs indignantly.

"I was just thinking about... things." He mutters, avoiding curious eyes that could definitely see past through him in an instant. 

Minho snaps his fingers again, then all the balls of light disappears. Seungmin reflexively looks at him only to find the older looking at the sky, making him look up as well. There are quite a few stars already, that must be why the older got rid of the lights. 

Seungmin sighs, it feels like Minho also got rid of his worries and did not pry. Choosing to just, be there, his presence easing Seungmin's thoughts and making something warm and pleasant bloom in his chest.

Something about the bright moonlight glinting against the older witch's eyes, the soft crashing of waves and the whistling of the wind that fills in the silence, makes Seungmin feel content, and safe. A soft smile makes it's way into his face.

He takes Minho's hands in his as his way of showing gratitude, only to get startled by it's cold temperature.

He sends Minho a pointed look only to get a sheepish grin in return.

He almost looks, _shy_. And the tinge of pink that rests on the tips of his ears surely says a lot. It's a new look on him, and Seungmin isn't even gonna try and deny that he doesn't find it cute.

"We should head back."

"We probably should."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! ❤️✨✨✨  
>  ~~  
> (also about the long fic that I mentioned, I don't think I can do it djjdvd I'm sorry, ಥ╭╮ಥ writing long fics is hard)~~  
> 


End file.
